


Driving Force

by deannach_na_realtai



Category: SHINee
Genre: Crack, Gen, OT5 Friendship, This is pure crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 21:18:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4761380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deannach_na_realtai/pseuds/deannach_na_realtai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Taemin gets his license, is a really shitty driver, and apparently no one knew. Until now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Driving Force

**Author's Note:**

> This is really just a tiny plot bunny I had to get out of my head, and it's probably not as funny as I think it is but OH WELL. Enjoy.

"This was such a shitty idea. Whose idea was this again? We're all going to die."

Minho sat in the back seat of the car between an equally terrified Jonghyun and Jinki as they raced down the road. His eyes kept darting between Taemin, at the wheel, and Key in the front seat, and he couldn't stop his mouth from professing their imminent deaths every time they hit a bump.

He thought it was rather unfair that he was going to die this way; Taemin behind the wheel of one of the best cars the company owned and him squashed between a very rigid Jinki and a very shaky Jonghyun, who also happened to be cutting off circulation to his arm by his white-knuckled grip.

"We're all going to die," he said again, eyes wide, as Taemin swerved to avoid a large box in the road.

"Fuck off, Minho!" Taemin whipped his head around and snapped at him, causing them to swerve and Jonghyun actually screamed right in Minho's ear.

"TAEMIN!" Key bellowed. "Watch the road! Minho, shut up!" He shot Minho a warning look for good measure.

The thing was, Taemin had just gotten his license, and by just, that meant _literally just the day before._ They'd all congratulated him, throwing a few good natured quips at him about how he'd have to drive his hyungs around all the time now, and figured that would be the end of it.

But no.

Taemin had begged and begged to let him drive them all to lunch the next day, and so here they were - all simultaneously trying not to have panic attacks as Taemin drove - badly - to their destination. After he had gone over the speed limit by a cool 15 miles per hour and hit the rumble strip on the side of the highway three different times, they'd all exchanged looks of _"how the fuck did he ever pass the test?"_

Key, being the unspoken mother of the group, was trying his best to help Taemin and correct his mistakes while keeping a calm exterior, but mostly Taemin was just pissing him off as he tried to do too many things at once.

"Taemin, slow down."

"Taemin-ah, stop messing with the radio, what channel do you want it on, I'll do it."

"Taemin, please move over, I don't want to go over the asphalt tread again."

"Taemin, stop fucking with the rearview mirror! Get it where you need it and leave it alone!"

"I swear to god, Lee Taemin, if you touch that radio one more time, we are pulling this car over."

After every order, Taemin would argue back, claiming Key hyung was no fun and telling him to relax, and a small shouting match would occur followed by uneasy silence, before Taemin did something else he wasn't supposed to. At one point his phone went off, and he even reached for it, before Kibum slapped his hand away, hard. Minho was pretty sure he heard Jinki whisper _"Oh my god,"_ to his left.

"Ouch, _fuck_ , Key!"

"Are you fucking kidding me right now?!" Key snapped back, shoving Taemin's phone in his pocket for safekeeping.

Thankfully, they were nearing their destination, Minho could see it in the distance, even from his spot in the back seat. He looked over at Jonghyun, who still had a death grip on his arm.

"Jonghyun-ah, please ease up," he said, attempting to pry Jonghyun's hand off his upper arm.

"No," was all Jonghyun said.

Minho sighed, but left him alone. They were only about a minute away from the restaurant now. His shoulders relaxed a bit with relief, the anxious knot in his stomach unraveling, until--

"Oh, _fuck_."

Minho knew he should have felt bad, and he really did, somewhere deep inside. But when he spotted the blue lights flashing in the rearview mirror, all he could really think was -

_"Thank. God."_


End file.
